


Together Again

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blood Play, Comforting!Sam, Crying, Fluff, Giving Up, Heart to Heart Conversation, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Moving On, Rejection, Sharing Clothes, Starting Over, Trauma, additional family member, apologizing, blood sucking, cooking food, cuddling for warmth, defensive!Lucifer, getting caught, jealous!Dean, mentioned sex slavery, pissed off!Dean, rescued from Hell, self mutilation, sensitive!Lucifer, slightly jealous!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Together Again

Comfort came in the least expected of ways, yet instead of being celebrated for how well the circumstances were adjusted to the young hunter was ashamed to be curled in a ball in the only bed conjured by the archangel he was roomed with in the Cage. He was not cruel enough to have the heavenly host rest on the cold floor, yet the edge of the bed was hung on in order to stay away from any advance that might be suggested; this morning was different, as the distance of personal space was violated as he noticed the visible shaking from the cold that could not be kept out by the layer of blankets provided until an added garment was draped over his hunched shoulders.

“Keep it as long as you need to.” 

“Why would I accept anything from you?”

“Freeze for all I care then.” the angel retorted, but the jacket stayed where it was.

He didn’t dare pull it closer until the temperature became too unbearable to ignore, lifting up from the assumed position in order for the sleeves to be filled, fitting surprisingly well despite the difference in size, “Thank you.”

“Did you say something?” 

Rolling the hazel hued eyes, another attempt at sleep was tried for despite being unable to commit to the act since it was all he ever did, being a wonder that bedsores had not formed from the abuse. It had almost claimed him, until the closed bulbs of sight shot open as an arm wrapped around his middle, an arm shooting out from underneath the bedspread as a sudden shove forced the other onto the ground in a slight stupor.

“It’s not like I haven’t been rejected before.”

“You were a monster.”

“Why do my love interests always think that?”

“You were in love with your brother too?”

“So much emphasis on the past tense,” Lucifer commented, “I told you we had more in common than you thought.”

A blush quickly crawled up from the base of his neck while the hunter processed what to say next. It had been nearly two weeks, and in that amount of time faith had died away that he would be saved while buried feelings returned to the surface, a reanimation of a form of death that had not been expected.

“Well, up until I jumped in with you.”

“What happened after that?”

“I fell in love with a certain archangel.”

“Is that so?,” the immortal questioned, his tone kept evenly so as not to reveal what was truly being felt, a long pause issued as the right words were searched, and found, “Is that why you accepted Gadreel, but rejected me?”

“I was tricked into it, but that’s beside the point, if I hadn’t done so I would be dead.”

He was silent for a longer time, which nearly convinced Sam that the conversation ended before a series of snorts were produced in the crowded space, the soft sound of tears being shed unnerving the human more than he had been when it was figured out that the recent visions were not from God. Summoning the courage to investigate if it was really happening, he crawled across the cushioned piece of furniture until he could subtly sneak a peek, a piece of his heart breaking at the sight.

“Lucifer…”

“That’s the real reason you’re back,” he confessed, not daring to look up as the back of a hand wiped fiercely across the piercing ice blue eyes ringed with a slight redness from the liquid emotions expressed, “I was jealous, and upset.”

“I can understand the envy, but why were you upset?”

“Well, when you were pulled out of here the first time, I took your place as Michael’s… slave.” 

It took every ounce of strength not to retch up what remained in his stomach, for he dared not react in such a way that would make the archangel regret opening up about what had been missed out on while being back on earth.

“No wonder you’re so bitter. If I had known, I would have stayed.”

“I wouldn’t have let you,” the other argued, his empty palm curling around the others as fingers were entwined, “You’re the one good thing that came out of this place.”

“What if we could both get out of here?”

“You said no to my offer.”

“I did, but there has to be another way that lets you keep your current vessel when we’re topside.” 

The shadows deepened around downcast eyes, a wayward appendage stroking the knob that connected the thumb to the rest of the hand, the devil still refusing to look up at him.

“The only other way is if I had access to demon blood, yet none of them would dare get near enough.” 

“I haven’t fed in a long time, but I still have it running through my veins.”

“I could never ask that of you.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m offering, isn’t it?”

His head snapped upward at that remark, his unblinking gaze piercing through to the soul that had been here much longer than he had, yet the Winchester never backed down. The hard-to-get demeanor that had been kept up as a precaution quickly dissolved at the fact that this creature had gone through unspeakable torture, yet a line was drawn when it came to hurting the human manipulated into this situation. 

“You would do that for me?”

“As long as you heal me when you’re finished.”

“Deal.” he gave simply, a saddened smile given despite the easiness at which it faltered, as if it physically pained the angel. 

Legs uncurled, the other took the outstretched arm offered in order to stand on shaky legs while he was gently guided onto the bed, a slight wince issued as the bruised tailbone was sat on, yet it was quickly ignored in favor of being joined by the only human he had ever felt any positive emotion towards. 

“I think we missed a step; we don’t have anything to cut you open with.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I came prepared.” 

Brandishing an angel blade that had been hidden underneath the mattress, a look of worry distorted the other’s facial features, unable to help flinching away at first from the cupped palm settled at the edge of his jawline before being coaxed by gentle words.

“It’s okay, Lu, it’s standard protection,” Sam stated, the silver sliver of a weapon set aside for the time being as the idea was warmed up to, “Besides, it’s not an archangel blade.”

“Good to know you’re not here to assassinate me.” 

Nodding, the hunter returned to the task at hand, as the shortened sword was picked up, the sharpened edge hovering over the opposite wrist before a thin gash was torn into the flesh. An incisor dug into his bottom lip as the sight of Lucifer bringing the bleeding wound up to his mouth before it was closed around, the sticky substance sucked up in hungrily long pulls; despite the slight pain it was welcomed, for even though he had once taken over his body, this was the closest he felt to the fallen angel. Without warning, the edges of his vision started to turn black, yet it was not noticed while he was enraptured by the sight of such a beautifully horrible thing as concentration was focused on every drop until the constant contact was broken, the younger Winchester caught by a pair of strengthened arms before his head connected with the metallic weaving that was the headboard, being laid onto the slightly disheveled bedspread.

“Don’t pass out on me, please.”

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy.” 

“That’s my fault, I went too far.” the immortal stated sullenly, regret obvious in his tone of voice.

“We can both take the blame.” he had been discreet about it, but the palm that had not been cut open had palmed at the slight erection that the view had given him, knowing how wrong the act was being ignored for the time being as the added pleasure easily brought him over the edge with the archangel’s name on his lips. 

“If I had known this was what I was walking into, I would’ve given you more privacy.”

Immediately, Sam’s head shot up from the slightly flattened pillow, taking a moment to blink away the rush of black and purple that clouded his vision, yet he did not need to see the additional presence to know it was his older brother, a mixed reaction of excitement and shame fighting for dominance. He wanted to say that it wasn’t what it looked like, that he had not been betrayed for the umpteenth time, but how could he when the evidence showed with the line of crimson that trailed down into the patch of stubble worn by the archangel’s vessel, the two bottom layers obviously stained from touching himself. 

“What have you done to Sammy, you son of a bitch?”

“Nothing against his will,” the immortal gave nonchalantly, “Some of it was his suggestion.”

“That’s a lie!”

“No, it’s not, Dean.” 

It could clearly be seen how hard of a hit had been taken at the confession, the earthen green eyes directed at him wavering, “Look at me, and tell me it’s not true. Tell me you’re not letting him feed on you.” 

“I thought you had given up on me, so this was the only other way.” he defended, his gaze ashamedly averted, a faint whisper echoing into the shell of his ear from the creature who’s chest was curled into as protection was sought. 

“What is he saying to you?” 

“Now that you’re here, Dean, there is another solution.” Sam repeated, unsure of whether the rest should be shared.

“And what would that be?”

Looking back and forth between the male he had known for the entirety of his life, and the archangel aligned to, the hazel bulbs of sight lingered on the former as an expression of pain took over the usually stoicism, yet it had to be done despite the reluctance to repeatedly return to a decision made long ago, “Yes.”

“Don’t do it, Sam!”

It was too late, a pure white light flooding the darkest depths of Hell as the plead for him to take it back lost under the deafening chime of grace leaving behind a worn out vessel no longer needed given the circumstance. The bars of the Cage no longer surrounded as the younger Winchester knelt with the abandoned body as consciousness was adjusted to, not daring to utter a word until the blond was aware of the fiery surroundings that would be left without a trace just as their mutually shared angel. Briefly, it was explained that the two of them had been together in hell, and that the three of them would be returning to the surface, an arm wrapped around the other’s middle as the path that lead out of the underworld was walked in order to provide stability while the formerly possessed body was adjusted to. The trek had taken on a sweetened silence of its own until the dimension had been left behind hours later, the damsel in distress being brave enough to finally be vocally heard once he settled into the back seat of the blackened vehicle that awaited.

“I don’t have a family to return to.”

“Yes, you do,” the younger Winchester stated, keeping a slight amount of distance between them in case the offer was rejected, “That is, if you want to join ours.” 

A response was delayed for such a long while that a preparation for retracting what had been said was about to be made until he was leaned into by the newcomer, a sigh of relief released as an answer that was met with a pleasant chuckle; the ride back to the bunker seemed to extend any boundary set up by the concept of time, yet for once it was not complained about if it meant that the assumed position could continue. The two were reluctant to part once it came to an end, yet the separation did not last long due to a stubborn rejection for help that resulted in him landing on all fours before he was picked up, gently lead into the bunker one step at a time.

“You can use my bed until we figure out your permanent sleeping arrangement.”

“You’re too kind.” he murmured, taking in the large room designated at the farthest corner of the underground dwelling, the serene sight disrupted by the loud gurgle of a stomach left empty for far too long.

“Why don’t you get settled while I fix something to eat?”

Accepting the invitation, the kitchen was approached as the appropriate tools were gathered while the stove warmed up. It had escaped him to ask exactly what would be adequate enough, yet he assumed that the food would be appreciated no matter what ended up as the served meal, the simple serene state slipped into as the ingredients were combined although it did not take long for it to be interrupted by the startling sound of a cleared throat.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack,” Dean stated, the legs of a chair scraping against the tiled floor as it was pulled back and sat in, “I thought you were going to let him take over again.”

“Well, it didn’t happen.”

“What did you say yes to?”

“Lucifer told me how the only thing they had in common were the feelings held for me. He asked if Nick could take his place as my significant other, which I agreed to.”

“You would shack up with a stranger instead of me?”

“The only stranger here is you, Dean.” 

It did not take long for the simple sandwich made to finish cooking, the thick middle of cheese cementing the pieces of bread together as it was laid on a chipped plate taken blindly from a high cupboard, all of his willpower put into delivering it to the starving male in order to ignore the heated tears that had appeared. Perhaps it had taken two weeks for his sibling to find a way to arrive on the outer edge of the impenetrable fortress, but within that length of time the hope had dwindled into nothing. Crossing over the threshold, the beads of moisture evaporated at the sight of the newly adopted male still sitting in the middle of the perfectly made bed where he had been left. 

“Is everything alright, Nick?”

“Yes, I was just waiting for you.”

“How sweet,” he replied, an audible creak spreading throughout the vast amount of space while his weight was added, “I brought you a grilled cheese. I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s perfect.” 

Moments later, the emptied plate was left on the bedside table in favor of having more salt added to the opened wound. It was hard for his thoughts to refrain from drifting to the simple conversation that had happened moments before, but the former vessel was an easy persuader than initially thought as another hunger was left unsatisfied, his softened lips landing on the other pair for half a minute prior to another attack being issued for much longer. At first, the notion of moving on had seemed like a betrayal to the Winchester, as he was all too familiar with such a concept, yet now that it had been followed through, he could not imagine being separated from Nick, as if they were the ones who were made for each other.


End file.
